


Behind Closed Windows

by EmeryldLuk



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elementals, Execution, Gen, Original Character - Freeform, villians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: Aizen has a late night visitor of the unpleasant sort. One that leaves him with a bad aftertaste and a desire for more than he thought he wanted.
Kudos: 1





	Behind Closed Windows

Soul Society, Squad Five, Captain Quarters, Ten years prior Execution

Aizen Sosuke woke late at night, only having fallen asleep moments earlier. He blinked groggily, wondering what could possibly be the reason for the disturbance. Then the floor creaked.

He had his zanpaktou in hand within seconds of rolling out of bed. A flash of brilliant white light left him blinking away spots.

"Try anything and this ends faster than your heart can beat," a voice threatened. The low tone remained steady like the edge of the blade at Aizen's throat.

"What do you want?" Aizen asked, straining to see the shadowed figure standing in his blind spot.

"To talk. I hear you're planning a rebellion."

Aizen chuckled softly. "That is utter nonsense. I don't know who-"

The blade at his throat moved upward. "You do know. Zaraki."

Aizen slowly breathed, calculating. "Zaraki. A witless oaf. He lied to you."

The blade vanished, replaced by young hands, throwing Aizen back onto the bed. Aizen countered, twisting out of the hold to lock up his assailant's arm behind his head.

Even in the dark, Aizen could still make out the young man's light hair and goatee. Blue eyes pierced the gloom like a bad memory.

"Rain?" Aizen released him. "Never thought I'd see you again."

"After what you did?" Tyler rubbed his wrist. "This is the last place I want to be."

Aizen bent at his desk, lighting a candle. "Then why return at all."

"Megumi Zaraki is here, in the Academy."

Aizen looked up as soft orange light flared. "Oh, that Zaraki. My apologies, it has been a long time."

"Well, I figured you were playing dumb. So, this rebellion of yours?"

"Are you here to stop me or join me?"

Tyler moved closer, snarling. "I am not working for a greasy snake like you."

"Then what do you want?" Aizen smiled.

"I want to put the Captain Commander in the ground, permanently."

"Ambitious. I like it. But my little rebellion is about more than fighting the Commander. I have goals beyond anything so petty."

"So long as it gives me a chance to kill Genryusai, I don't care what you do," Tyler said. "He's been in charge for far too long."

"Why now? All these years, I'm sure you've had opportunities, so why wait till now?"

"You are kidding? On my own, I'd never make it stick. I had to wait for allies. Someone I know could get me there."

Aizen frowned. "Well, I doubt you were waiting on me, so- oh, but she'd never agree to it."

"Maybe, maybe not. Let me worry about Megumi."

"Can't." Aizen held up a hand to stall Tyler's burning glare. "She's a risk and we both know it. It is a simple solve. All I have to do is wait for the right moment and recruit her. Gain her trust. I don't have a Lieutenant yet, and we both know she has the potential."

"She's supposed to become Ukitake's Lieutenant, Aizen."

Aizen turned away, unbothered. "Yes, yes, but who says that can't be changed."

"Me. I say it, because I spent the last forty years trying to figure out how to change what's happening now and none of it worked. In fact, I probably did exactly what was needed to get her here in the first place. Time cannot be changed so easily."

Resigned, Aizen's shoulders settled back. "Very well. I will let you handle Megumi. On one condition."

"Which is?"

"You tell me your zanpaktou's ability."

Tyler might have yelled if he weren't trying to be quiet. "Excuse me?"

"We have to trust each other. You show me yours, I show you mine. Yours though is completely unknown unlike mine."

"Yeah, because everyone knowing your zanpaktou is a great move."

"On the contrary, I have everyone on my side. No one will suspect a thing. That is my condition, Rain. Either take it, or I will handle things myself."

Tyler hesitated. He walked up to the open window and looked outside on the sleeping city.

"I agree," he said, closing the window. "Not that my zanpaktou is anything exceptional."

"What type?" Aizen shifted where he stood, eager.

"Lightning. I'm sure you've seen the way I fight."

"Of course. That does make more sense. Can you show me a little?"

"Something small. No need to attract attention."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

Tyler flipped his grip on his sword and closed his eyes.

"Ayatsuri, Awaken and Dance."

Aizen knew he had made a mistake too late. Light flashed and his body locked in place. In Tyler's hand was a staff with a crossbar and crystal at the top that glowed softly with white light.

Tyler let out a sigh. "You know, I thought you were smarter than that, but I did spend a good thirty years pretending to be the good little underling, so I understand.

"Honestly, I'm the same age as Kyoraku. Did you really think I would just roll over and play along? No, well, you wouldn't know that either. Best part of this is that you can't tell anyone what I did. Not unless I say you can, and I don't. So, let's begin.

"I command, you shall not call for help, or draw attention to us in any way. You shall speak softly so as to not disturb those nearby, and you shall cooperate with everything I tell you to do."

Light pulsed in the crystal. Aizen shuddered as the command settled over him. Tyler smirked. "Good. Anything you want to say?"

His jaw loosened. Aizen drew in breath, ready to chew Tyler out for attacking a Captain, but his voice only came out in a weak whisper. Tyler snorted.

"Best not to fight it. Nasty, my commands."

"Puppetry," Aizen accused.

"Control. True, you are a puppet for the moment, but that doesn't last. My commands get in your mind, work their way into the deepest part of your brain and stay there."

"Very clever," Aizen mutterd. "Clever and underhanded."

"Enough."

Aizen felt his jaw turn back to cement.

"I don't care about your plan. In fact, I don't want to ever be informed of anything that doesn't directly involve me. Could be dangerous otherwise. What I do want to know is why."

"For power," Aizen grated. "As shinigami, we are limited in power and yet there are ways to grow beyond that. I will not settle for less."

"Interesting." Tyler rubbed his chin. "I never pegged you for the power hungry type, but I suppose surprises are going around tonight. Alright, since you were so intrigued by mine, tell me what you zanpaktou can do. The truth."

Despite all his attempts to keep his mouth shut, the words eventually came out, gasping and pained.

"Hypnosis."

Tyler mouthed the word, eye brows arching as Aizen expained how it worked.

"I command, you are to never use your zanpaktou on me," Tyler ordered, staff raised up. "I like my mind as it is."

Aizen managed a wry smile. "I suppose you do."

Tyler snarled and shoved the crystal end of his staff up to Aizen's throat. "If you act against my wishes, it will get nasty."

"Got it. Anything else?" Aizen stared down the length of the staff, clearly upset, but more at being out of control than at being threatened.

"One thing. Why did you kill Draco?"

Aizen flinched. "Draco?"

"I know it was you. So why? He wasn't a rebel. He wasn't working with Emery. He was helping me to try and stop it."

"You won't like my answer."

"Tell Me!"

"Captain Commander's orders. I was told Draco was a liability."

Tyler's hand slipped down an inch.

"He what?"

"I said-"

"-I know what you said, shut up. So, you just killed him? Commander tells you that shit and you act like a good dog?"

"Hardly. Draco and I never liked each other, but he was a skilled fighter. I tried to talk to him. He didn't care. He seemed to know what was about to happen. Didn't even put up a fight."

"You're lying."

"Can't, and you know it." Aizen found himself able to take a step back as Tyler faltered. "I'm sorry, but Draco was ready to die the moment I approached him."

Tyler swallowed. "He knew. He knew and didn't even- That bastard."

Aizen felt a weight lift from his shoulders as Tyler's zanpaktou returned to sword form.

"Done already?" He teased.

"Don't push your luck, Captain," Tyler hissed. He sheathed his weapon and eased the window open. "This may be your plan, but we are in this together. I will see that old man on his knees before the end."

Lightning cracked. Aizen blinked away the light and shadows in his eyes. The room was once more quiet. The only sign of him night time visitor was the open window letting in cold air.


End file.
